the discarded blade
by deep reverance
Summary: Ichigo get kyoka suigetsu and the full power of his hollow as well as zangetsu after he returns from soul society after they dealt with the bounts.


"**zanpakuto talk inner world"**

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world**"

"_**Ichigo talk or thoughts inner world"**_

"_**hollow talk**_"__

Ichigo returned from soul society after spending a week there after he and everyone else dealt with the Bounts. When he got home he opened the front only to have isshin try and kick ichigo in the stomach with a flying kick which ichigo just dodged and isshin flew by to fall face first in the street while ichigo just shuts the door behind."Yuzu karin I'm home."

Ichigo said as he walked into the living room."Ichi-nii! Where have you been?" They both asked as they ran to him and gave him a small hug which ichigo returned surprising them a bit. Later that evening after they ate dinner ichigo laid on his bed thinking about what happened in soul society when he is suddenly pulled into his inner world."_**Oi! What's going on old man?**_" Ichigo asked but when he didn't hear any response he turned when he saw zangetsu who looked like a teenager, presumably his inner hollow and someone else he never saw before appeared before him."_**Zangetsu what's going? And who are you?**_"

Ichigo asked confused seeing a woman with silver and bright azure blue eyes who wore a elegant black kimono with red flowers on it looking at him with a sad but also hopefull expression. And his hollow who had the same clothes as zangetsu had on but only in white and had a full face hollow mask on his face that had two horns sprouting from the head that pointed forward. "**Hello ichigo I see you are confused about what is going on so let me explain. First: you're hollow over here desires to be giving a name and he also finally found you worthy to wield all of his power. Second: the woman behind me is... Kyoka suigetsu and wishes to bond with you so that she may have a new wielder who won't ignore her and use her like a took that can thrown away when its use is no longer needed. And third: I'm not zangetsu ichigo, I'm TENSA zangetsu.**" Tensa zangetsu said shocking ichigo while he looked at his hollow and kyoka suigetsu surprised. Kyoka looks as if she's on the verge of tears and looks at ichigo with a hopeful but pleading look.

"**Also kyoka suigetsu contacted all zanpakuto before aizen rebelled through a link all zanpakuto share and informend us of aizen plans and actions. After she was questioned by ryujin jakka for a bit he saw she that didn't withhold anything from him and so it was decided that she should be giving a new wielder who won't be like aizen at all and after a small discussion we all chose you as her new wielder and kyoka had no objections about it since all zanpakuto know that you're kind hearted and would help anyone in need.**" Tensa zangetsu continued while ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment but then made up his mind.

"_**Ok kyoka I will be you're new wielder but know that we will not be sword and master but rather shinigami and zanpakuto, partners who watch each others back. And as for you I think I will call you hichigo. And you I thought I got rid of you back when I trained with shinji and the others. Then why did you decide that now while you were always trying to take over my body? And tensa why are you in bankai form?**_" Ichigo said softly to kyoka but got curious as he looked over at his other self and tensa zangetsu."_**Oh that's simple its because you finally started to accept you're dark nature and not fight it like I believed you would. And thanks for name aibo and like I said back then if you want to master my full power, don't die till I appear again.**_" Hichigo said as he materialised his blade and pierced ichigo's chest with it which didn't hurt at all."**The reason I'm in bankai ichigo is because hichigo is in the hollow version of bankai.**" Tensa zangetsu said as he did the same as hichigo, Ichigo then felt power flowing through that was unbelieveble!

**"I believe its my turn now?"** Kyoka asked as she too materialised her blade and also pierced ichigo in the chest while a bright enveloped ichigo and kyoka suigetsu. When it died down ichigo saw kyoka's blade now sheathed at his hip with blue hilt wrappings and a small silver chain hanging from the hilt, ichigo also saw that zangetsu was also a regular katana now: it also had dark blue hilt with a diamond pattern on it and a sqaure handguard that looked like his bankai blade but the colour of the chain dangling from the hilt and the handguard were a shining silver.

Ichigo then looked at himself and saw his appearance also had changed(like he did when rukia gave him his powers back in the fullbring arc)and like the way he now looked. Ichigo then saw that kyoka had also changed she now looked around ichigo's age, she also now looked more beautiful and more well developed with very alluring curves which surprised ichigo since he didn't blush when he looked at her rather that he liked her new appearance a lot."_**Wow kyoka you... Look amazing...**_" Ichigo said softly while tensa and hichigo suddenly left to leave ichigo and kyoka alone for a while.

"**Thanky you ichigo, my appearance... is influenced by my wielder since... I'm the embodyment of the woman he desires the most.**" Kyoka said softly as she looked into ichigo's eyes with a blush on her face. Ichigo found that he could only agree and that she did indeed look very beautiful to him, he then started walking over to her and stopped right infront of her while cupping her left cheek with his hand.

"_**I must say kyoka you are very beautiful so that doesn't really surprise me.**_" Ichigo said then leaned forward and kissed kyoka while wrapping his arms around her middle. Kyoka then returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, they broke after after a few minutes to catch their breathe while looking into each others eyes. Ichigo then saw a new realm inside his inner world that looked like a underwater karakura town."_**I will see you later kyoka and thanks for everything and I promise to visit you in you're realm tomorrow.**_" Ichigo said giving kyoka another kiss then left his inner world."**Thank you for accepting and also not ignoring your'e desires ichigo and I look forward to that.**" Kyoka said just before he left his inner world making ichigo smile for once.

Ichigo woke up the next morning before his father could try something ichigo opened the window and ducked under his father's flying kick and then flew out of the window and hit face first into the ground below while ichigo got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. After that ichigo decided to stop going to school and spend his time training with his new powers and to achieve kyoka suigetsu's bankai and shikai so ichigo went to urahara shop instead of school. When ichigo got there urahara opened the door to shop a bit surprised to find ichigo there but already knew why he was here."Ah kursoaki-san how are you and I believe you're here to use the training field correct?" Urahara asked while metioning ichigo to follow him inside.

"Oh thanks urahara-san but how did you know what I was going to ask?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the shop and towarda the entrance to the training then prepared to jump down the ladder leading to the training field." Its because my zanpakuto benihime told me everything and ichigo may I ask a small favor of you?" Urahara asked."Sure urahara-san what is it?" Ichigo asked as they both jumped down the ladder into the training field."Thank you ichigo but the reason I wanted to talk to you is becaus... of benihime, we both talked a bit and she wants you to be her second wielder which I agreed with since she would help you getting stronger and she wants to be used more and with you she will have chance to enjoy battle again and I can't simply ignore her desires so would please accept her as you're third zanpakuto?"

Urahara asked turning serious with a pleading look on his face and ichigo immediately agreed since he too liked the sound of that."Of course urahara-san, what will I have to do?" Ichigo asked as he didn't know what to do..."Sure thing ichigo and thanky. You simply have to have her blade pierce you're chest and then accept her into you're inner world." Urahara said as he pulled benihime from his cane and stabbed ichigo through the chest. Ichigo then felt benihime appear inside his inner world and create her realm which he could tell was a large battlefield with two armies battling against each other while she watched how it went and to kill any deserters who fled the battlefield. Ichigo then noticed her blade in a crimson sheath with images of war on it.

Benihime's blade had red hilt with the same diamond pattern as tensa zangetsu, she also had a violet hexagon handguard and her blade had a silvery shine to it. It was next to kyoka's blade on his left side and zangetsu was still on his back positioned like toushiro's. "Thank you urahara and I'm sorry if you're a little mad at me for this. Now let's start training shall we." Ichigo asked as while urahara gave a nod but ichigo then held up his hand stopping urahara from removing benihime from his cane. " I mean inside my inner world urahara and would you please call tessai? I want to know if he any scrolls on kido that I can use to learn from?" Ichigo asked urahara who then went back up the ladder leading to the shop. He and tessai returned to the training field 15 minutes, ichigo then saw tessai carrying a large bag over back." Ah thanky you very much tessai." Ichigo said as tessai gave ichigo the bag and explained what was in it and which to start with. Ichigo then entered jenzen to enter his inner world to start training and he also took the bag with him to his inner world to also learn and master what kido he could.

**Please read and review. Please give me you're comments on the and whether or not I should continue. Deep reverance signing out!**


End file.
